Alien and the Guyver
by ssjguyver
Summary: A boy finds a Guyver unit and has to battle his greatest fear. Be kind its my first fanfic. Will be a Alien/guyver crossover.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Guyver. So don't sue me.  
  
  
  
The year is 2025; the earth is now united and is beginning space exploration. They most recently sent a space ship out of our solar system. It is to return in 2 years, but earth wont be able to contact the ship until it is back in our solar system. Mean while on earth things went on as normal, except for one 16 year old boy named Jeremy, his whole life is about to be flipped upside down.  
  
"I will see you tomorrow on the bus." Jeremy said as he ran home from his girlfriend's house. 'I have to be the most luckiest person in the world' he thought to himself as he rounded a corner. 'Great girl, good friends, understanding parents, school...........well there's always a down to every thing' he smiled to himself. He looked up to the sky to look at the stars. He stopped dead in his tracks; he saw a small light falling towards him.  
  
"What the hell is that?" He said to himself as he ran away from the light so it wouldn't hit him. The small object landed about 50 feet away from him, but to his surprise it didn't make a noise when it hit the ground. Since he was alone and there were no houses around he decided to see what landed there. As he approached the object he saw a small disk with a little orb in the middle. It didn't look like it would hurt him, so he decided to take a closer look at it. As he came closer he saw somthing else was attached to it, it looked a little smaller then the first disk, and it didn't have an orb in the middle of it. Then something hit him, he remembered something about the old animes he got from his dad. He couldn't remember which one but he knew he has seen something look like the object in the ground. Then he tried to pick it up but he lost his balance on some lose rocks and feel forward. He hit his head hard on the orb.  
  
"Ow, God damn it that hurt, I can't beli.........." He never got to finish his sentence because he saw the orb start to glow and it then jumped at him. He couldn't get out of the way fast enough because it started to warp around him, it started to wrap it self around his whole body. It stated to hurt, then it felt like it was killing him, he yelled at the top of his lungs before he passed out from the pain.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Please review, I want to know what you think.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Alien and the Guyver Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Hey, thanks to the 5 people that reviewed. Thats..1...2...3...4...5!!!!! 5 more reviews then I thought I was going to get. Well anyway sorry it took me so long to update (smiles) I had some work to do from school. Anyway I am going to introduce my char. Since I forgot last chapter (hehe). Well enjoy.  
  
Jeremy-he's a 16-year-old high school student at West falls high school. Born in San Carlos C.A. Knows tikwondo, Kenpo Karate, and Judo. Both of his parents died when he was about 7 years old. He now lives on his own (A/N:In my future your able to live on your own when you turn 16.). He inherited his parent's home when he turned of age. Its out of the city limits and his next-door nabor lives about a half a mile away. So he is alone when he's home (A/N: that will come into play next chap.).  
  
Jesse-Jeremy's rival in every thing that he does. Also has a crush on Jeremy's girlfriend.  
  
Amanda-Jeremy's girlfriend since the 9th grade. She still lives with her parents even though she is 16.  
  
Porsch-Jeremys best friend since the 8th grade.  
  
Jesse's gang-they follow him around and hate Jeremy as much as he does.  
  
(A/N: theres more char. but they don't have a really big part so I will leave them out. So on with the story.)  
  
"Ugh" Jeremy was awaken by the sound of his phone ringing. "Who the hell is calling me so damn early!" as he jumped out of bed he noticed that he was wearing the clothes from last night, he just thought that he was to lazy to take of his clothes when he got home. 'What was I doing last night anyway?' he asked himself. 'I can't remember what the hell happened after I left Amanda's last night' he was jolted out of his deep thought as the phone rang again. He walked over to the phone and picked it up and said, "Who the hell is it!"  
  
"Wow, calm down there grouchy, you don't need to yell at me like that" Porsch said calmly.  
  
"What do you mean yell, I got every god damn right to yell, do you know what time it is" Jeremy yelled into the phone.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, its nine in the morning you idiot" he said in a matter of factly tone.  
  
"What, nine in the morning" Jeremy looked over at his clock. Sure enough it was nine on the button. "O-shit I missed the bus, Amanda's gonna kill me".  
  
"Calm down, I told her that you called me and said that you were going to be late"Porsch said in a calm voice.  
  
"No she wanted me to sit with her on the bus so that asshole Jesse wouldn't sit next to her!" he said loudly.  
  
"Its okay I sat next to her, man Jesse was pissed though, the one day you miss the bus and he doesn't get to sit next to Amanda" Porsch said holding back a laugh. "He looked like he was going to shit his pants he was so angry."  
  
"Thank you so much, I owe you one," Jeremy said happily.  
  
"Well I guess I can add it to my list, but anyway you need to get your ass down here right now," Porsch said seriously. "You know I can't stay awake in Chemistry if your not there to ask me questions all the time."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he said, "I will be there in about ten minutes okay."  
  
"Alright then, see ya," Porsch then hung up the phone.  
  
Since Jeremy was running late he just put some clean clothes on and left. He took a short cut behind his house. No one really knew this shortcut except him. Since it was in the woods behind his house. It would be a lot faster in the morning if he just took the shortcut, but he didn't want Jesse to sit next to Amanda. So he took the bus every day. And Amanda was very thankful for that.  
  
After about ten minutes of running West Falls High School came into view. He took a quick glance at his watch and realized it was now break. As he entered the school he looked around to see if anybody was in the halls. He looked to his left, then to his right. No one was in site, so he figured that he was a little early and he decided to walk to Amanda's class and surprise her.  
  
By the time it took him to get his backpack and get to Amanda's class the bell had rang. He caught a quick glance at her back; he could always tell it was her because of her hair. So he took this chance to come up behind her and take her into a small corner they always went to. It was perfect timing because they walked right by it and Jeremy grabbed her and dragged her into the corner and kissed her before she could say anything.  
  
"O Jesse," Amanda said trying to hold back a laugh as she looked at Jeremy's face. "I'm just joking sweetie, you know I hate him."  
  
"Still you know I hate it when you do that," Jeremy said seriously.  
  
"Well you know how much I hate it when you miss the bus," she snapped back.  
  
"You know I hate missing the bus too, but I just over slept this morning," he said.  
  
"What you left my house at like eight," she said "you said you didn't have anything to do when you got home so you were going straight to sleep."  
  
"I know I said that, but I don't even remember getting home," Jeremy was now trying to remember what happened when he left Amanda's.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Sure, yeah just trying to remember something," he said, "anyway lets get something to eat, I'm starving."  
  
"I'm not that hungry, so you go, but you don't have that much time left, your going to have to eat like Porsch."  
  
"Alright, see you next period," Jeremy kissed her one more time before he left to eat.  
  
"See ya," she called as he ran away.  
  
*LUNCH ROOM*  
  
"Maple bar please," after what felt like forever Jeremy was at the front of the line and now ordering his snack.  
  
"Your going to have to shove that whole thing in your mouth you know," said a familiar voice form behind Jeremy.  
  
"Well I wont have to eat it as fast as you have to," Jeremy turned around and was looking his best friend in the face "Your gonna have to eat a lot faster then me because I have a head start and the bell is about to ring."  
  
As if on cue the bell rang to go to 3rd period.  
  
"Shit, damn you Jeremy, if you didn't say anything the bell would have never rang," Porsch said walking by Jeremy and ordering his snack.  
  
"Well if I didn't say anything, we would have never go to class and learn things."  
  
"Okay mister know it all," Porsch then stuffed the muffin in his mouth.  
  
"You look like a fucking chipmunk," he said as he tried not to laugh.  
  
"Sut up yo ass ole," this only sent Jeremy into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Well I gotta go, see ya later," Jeremy called over his shoulder as he walked away.  
  
"See ya," Porsch replied.  
  
*After school*  
  
Jeremy walked to his locker. Porsch and Amanda soon joined him.  
  
"So how did your day go?" Porsch asked.  
  
"Mine was okay I guess," Jeremy said. "How was your day?"  
  
"Okay" both Amanda and Porsch said in unison.  
  
"Well are we walking home our are we going to take the bus?"  
  
"I have to get home in a hurry, so I have to take the bus." Porsch said.  
  
"Well I want to walk home since it is such nice weather outside." Amanda said.  
  
"Okay, since I'm in no hurry I will walk you home," Jeremy said happily.  
  
"Okay, see ya guys later."  
  
"Bye Porsch," Jeremy said  
  
"See you tomorrow."  
  
Porsch then left to catch the bus. Amanda and Jeremy left school soon after. They started to walk the long way home, which in doing so they would have to pass the hang out were Jesse and his gang stay most of the time. As they walked by they heard a couple of voices from behind them, so in a natural response they both looked behind them. What they saw was half of Jesses gang advancing on them. They knew all five of them, they used to be good friends of Jeremy's, but they started to do drugs when they got into high school. Soon after that Jeremy didn't consider them friends any longer.  
  
"Just walk the other way," Jeremy said calmly. Amanda got closer to Jeremy and started to walk the other way. But they stopped abruptly when four more people walked out in front of them. This time Jesse was among them.  
  
"Well what do we have here?" Jesse said evilly "looks like a couple of love birds to me."  
  
"What the hell do you want Jesse?" Jeremy said coldly.  
  
"O-you know what I want, and she is standing right next to you old friend."  
  
"Don't you dare call me that you basterd!"  
  
"But you are my old friend, don't tell me that you don't remember?" Jesse said as he slowly walked towards him "I was one of your first friends, we used to do every thing together, but now I cant even call you my friend?"  
  
"Damn straight you son of a bitch, and if you touch her I swear I will make you wish that I killed you!" Jeremy then leaned over to Amanda who stayed silent over the whole ideal. "When I give you the word I want you to run home, don't look back okay."  
  
"Okay" she said in a whisper.  
  
"What are you two talking about, it's not nice to keep secrets." As soon as Jesse said that he charged at Jeremy. Jeremy realized what he was doing and jumped in front of Amanda. But he forgot to block Jesse's punch that seemed to come out of no were. This took Jeremy aback, but it didn't last long. Jeremy retaliated with a smooth crescent kick to Jesses face. Jesse was then sent to the ground holding his right eye. A small trickle of blood escaped from his hand.  
  
"Get him you idiots!" Following his orders the three people in front of Jeremy and Amanda started to charge at them.  
  
"RUN NOW!" Jeremy shouted to Amanda. She slipped passed the three lackeys and she turned the corner and was out of sight. Jeremy was now ready to fight as he got into his fighting stance. They started to slow down because they all knew Jeremy was a good fighter, but so was Jesse so they would have to stall Jeremy until Jesse was recovered. They all attacked Jeremy at the same time. Jeremy took a few steps back so he could take them all on at once, the first one threw a punch that only caught air because Jeremy ducked under his arm and jabbed him in the gut. The next on took advantage of Jeremy's lack of aweaness and kicked him in the ribs. Jeremy was throughen to the ground. He then tried to kick him again, but Jeremy took his leg and swept the other leg out from under him. He fell on his head and was knocked out cold. But by the time Jeremy was getting up the last one to attack him grabbed him from behind. He picked him up and faced him towards the other members of the gang. Jeremy tried to get free but his hold was too strong. The other members ran up and started to punch Jeremy, after about three punches Jeremy hooked his right foot behind the guy's foot. He then jumped into the air and put all of his weight against the gang member behind him. They both toppled over and Jeremy was now free of his grasp. He jumped up and kicked the guy in the head knocking him out too.  
  
By this time Jesse was now recovered from Jeremy's first attack. "Get back you idiots, I want to finish him myself!"  
  
"Bring it you asshole!" Jeremy said wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. Jesse walked up to Jeremy slowly this time; he was not going to make the same mistake twice. As he approached, Jeremy got into another fighting stance.  
  
"You were lucky last time, you won't be able to get me like that again."  
  
"Shut up and fight," Jeremy then launched at Jesse and threw a right hook. Jesse ducked under his punch and punched him in the ribs. Jeremy doubled over in pain. He tried to get up but he heard a pop and the pain became worse, so he fell to the ground again. Jesse now took this chance to kick him in the stomach. The air was knocked out of Jeremy's lungs. Jeremy was pretty much helpless now. But he wouldn't give up; he would fight until he couldn't stand. Jesse tried to kick him again, but this time Jeremy grabbed his foot and twisted it so Jesse fell down. Now Jeremy tried to get up, his ribs were acing. But some how he managed to get up, he was only 5 feet away from Jesse. Jesse was now getting up slowly. 'I need some kind of strength, I need the power to fight!' Jesse now turned to face him. But instead of the evil glare that he normally brandished, it was replaced with a look of horror. He started to walk back slowly, and then he picked up speed. Jeremy was wondering what the hell was wrong, he looked behind Jesse and his friends had the same look on their faces.  
  
"What the hell are you?" Jesse said. Unknown to Jeremy his eyes turned a fiery blue, and there was a small blue aura around him. "Lets get the hell out of here!" Jesse yelled as he turned to run away. His friends were right behind him. Now Jeremy stood alone and was wondering what the hell they were talking about.  
  
"What was that about?" He asked himself. He really didn't give it another thought because now he wouldn't the shit beat out of him. So he decided to hobble all the way home. The whole way he couldn't stop thinking about Jesse. 'Why couldn't I beat him, I have done it plenty of times before!' Jeremy was mentally yelling at himself now. 'And why the hell did they run away. I know they would have finished me off.' Jeremy's house soon came into view. 'Almost there' he told himself.  
  
As soon as he got inside his house he looked for his phone, he needed to call Amanda and tell her that he was all right. He would be lying to her, but at least she wouldn't worry about him as much. He walked into the hall, but the phone was not on the stool. So he decided to use the phone in his room. Along the way to his room he went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. As soon as he got it he went to his room. Yet again the phone was not in its charger. So he decided to patch himself up first. There wasn't that much to do, he just had to clean his face up and put a few band-aids here and there. Since he was alone, there wasn't anything he could do about his ribs. So after he was done he turned the light on since it started to get dark. It was now 6:00 p.m.  
  
"Shit is the damn phone, Amanda's going to freak out since I didn't call her as soon as I got home," he said to himself.  
  
He then looked under his bed. He saw the phone and some weird kind of disk. He picked up the phone and the disk in one hand. The disk looked really familiar, but he couldn't remember were he knows it from. Then it hit him. He remembered what had happened the night before. The events of the night before flashed before his eyes. Him running home, seeing the crash, and then he remembered trying to get a closer look and slipping. He hit his head on the disk with a silver orb in the middle. Then it started to glow, and then it jumped out at him. That's all that he could remember. Jeremy thought long and hard about what happened that night. He tried to remember everything he was thinking. Then everything clicked.  
  
"I remember were I saw that disk from!" Jeremy then ran to his closet and opened it up. He then pulled out a cardboard box full of tapes. He started to look through it. "I know its in here some were," he said. "Aha, I found it." Jeremy then took the old tape and put it in his VCR. He pressed play and watched the begining credits. After the first tape he couldn't believe it. He was a Guyver. It hit him like a steamroller, he couldn't believe it. Him, and bio weapon capable of mass destruction. He thought about it for a couple of minutes. Then he decided to try it out. He got up from the chair and grabbed the disk absentmindedly. He went out the back door. He figured that it would be safe to try it out in the woods since no one is around. He started to run into the woods. The pain in his chest was subdued thanks to the adrenalin rush. As soon as he got far enough into the woods he stopped. He made sure that no one was around so they could tell everyone. He steadied himself and yelled "GUYVER!"  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
A/N: I know that I have taken a long time to finish this chapter but I have had a really hard time. And I'm sorry to keep you guys and girls waiting so long. I hope to finish the next chapter soon. O-yeah and could you please review. Thanx 


	3. Note to readers

Okay, I just want to say that I am really pissed that Fanfiction.net would not allow NC-17 story's anymore! But if that's what they want to do then they can go right ahead, I'm fine with it I guess. Well anyway, I changed the rating to PG-13 because they don't show that I updated because it was rated R. So now I think this might help my reviews, I hope. Well I have a job now and I only have two days off a week, so I won't be able to write really at all, but I do hope to keep on writing. And I am sorry that it took me so long to update, I finished along time ago, but I couldn't update, IT WOULDENT LET ME!!!!!!!!! Well for now I will start writing a little bit a day, hopefully I will be able to update it if I finish the next chapter. So if I don't update for a while, it's because I have had no time to do so. Thank you for your reviews, I hope to continue this fic sometime soon. Thanks. 


End file.
